Mera
Mera is the Atlantean Princess of Xebel, and the wife of Orin of Atlantis. Biography Appearance Mera is a strikingly beautiful woman standing around 5'7, she has long bright red hair that ends just above her waist. She wears her dark green Atlantean armor while going into battle which bears similarity to Orin armor due to her being royalty. Before she became Queen and even after, Mera also wears her normal everyday Atlantean skinsuit which consists of a one piece bright green suit that has small pentagons all over it to resemble fish scales. Personality Appearances * Justice League (film) * Aquaman Abilities See Also: Atlantean *'Super Strength' - Mera has incredible superhuman strength (which is at its peak underwater), though not quite on the same level as Kryptonians. *'Super Stamina' - Mera's advanced musculature is considerably more efficient than that of a human. As a result, her muscles produce far less fatigue toxins during physical activity compared to those of humans. This enables Mera to exert herself at peak capacity for very lengthy periods of time without tiring at all. *'Super Durability' - Atlanteans' skin, muscle, and bone tissue have many times the density of the same tissue in the body of a human being, granting Mera a strong degree of invulnerability, and allowing Mera to withstand high-caliber bullets, as well as tremendous underwater pressures. *'Healing Factor' - Despite her astounding resistance to injury, it is still possible to injure Mera. However, due to her physiology, Mera is able to heal at a rate much faster than a normal human being, but only when exposed to water. *'Super Speed' - Mera can swim at incredible speeds, faster than any human, fish, or marine mammal. *'Underwater Breathing' - Mera can naturally breathe underwater. *'Marine Telepathy' - Mera can telepathically communicate with marine creatures. *'Hydrokinesis' - Mera can use Magic to control bodies of water around her to own her will. *'Enhanced Senses' - Due to her physiology, all of an Mera's senses are enhanced, far beyond those of a regular person. For instance, Mera can clearly perceive her surroundings in the darkness of the ocean depths. Weaknesses Dehydration - The main weakness of all Atlanteans is extended periods of time without water, which will severely weaken them, making Atlanteans lose most of their strength and powers. As a result, while still superhumanly strong, Mera will be somewhat weaker while on land, than she would be underwater. Appearances *''Justice League'' *''Aquaman'' *''Untitled Justice League film'' Trivia *This will be the characters 1st live action cinematic debut. *Amber Heard is undergoing a grueling exercise regime by training 3 hours a day with intense workouts such as combat training, stunt training, and cardio sessions. *Jason Momoa has been working out with Amber Heard to help her gain the physique she needs for the role since August 3rd. See Also *Atlantis External Links * * Category:Aquaman Category:Aquaman characters Category:Atlantean Category:Characters in the comics Category:Characters with super strength Category:Characters with underwater breathing Category:Characters with telepathy Category:Characters with hydrokinesis Category:Justice League Category:Justice League Part 1 Category:Justice League Part 2 Category:Justice League Part 1 characters Category:Justice League Part 2 characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Super-Heroes Category:Royalty Category:Aquaman secret keepers Category:Heroes Category:Xebel Category:Characters with super hearing Category:Justice League characters